Kickin' It In The Chat Room
by KickandSpobyShipper
Summary: Send me Ideas for them to chat about
1. Facts

_**Facts for this story**_

 _ **-This story is of Kickin' It(Uh Duh!)**_

 _ **-This is the stars Chatting.**_

 _ **-I made random user names**_

 _ **-I make new Chapters every time I get an idea**_

 _ **-Kim and Jack are a couple(Have an issue, Don't read the next Chapter)**_

 _ **-I like Pizza**_

 _ **-I like Rainbows**_

 _ **-I want a pet Unicorn**_

 _ **-I have mental issues**_

 _ **-^Jokes^I got Jokes^**_

 _ **-I act mental**_

 _ **-6-12 have NO meaning.**_

 _ **BAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**_


	2. Chat Room Names

**Chat Room Names**

 _Kim:_ _ **KarateQueen**_

 _Jack:_ _ **KarateKing**_

 _Jerry:_ _ **SwagMaster**_

 _Grace: **GlitterMaster**_

 _Milton:_ _ **NerdPrince**_

 _Julie: **NerdPrincess**_

 **Sorry if u thought this was my first Chapter. Sorry. No Eddie. I never really liked him. I made the names match! I DESERVE A COOKIE!  
**


	3. Chat Room 1

**_First Day Of School_**

 **KarateQueen logged in  
**

 **NerdPrince logged in**

 **KarateKing logged in**

 **GlitterMaster logged in**

 **NerdPrincess logged in**

 **SwagMaster logged in**

 _ **KarateKing** **:** **Hey Kimmy and Peeps!**_

 _ **GlitterMaster** **:** **I told you Kim!**_

 _ **KarateQueen** **: I know you did!**_

 _ **SwagMaster** **:** **Yo! What are you guys talking about!?**_

 _ **NerdPrincess** **: According to what I have heard, Grace told Kim that Jack would call her "Kimmy." Another thing! She hasn't told him to run yet.**_

 _ **KarateQueen** **:** **When did Jerry order a Word Salad.*Eye roll*#SarcasticGameStrong**_

 _ **NerdPrince: Ummmm Kim? "Word Salad" Isn't a thing.**_

 _ **KarateKing: Don't correct Kim! She will put the hurt on you.**_

 _ **GlitterMaster: OMG! Jack totally likes Kim!  
**_

 _ **NerdPrincess:**_ _**Grace! We all have noticed that Jack has feelings for Kim!**_

 _ **KarateQueen: HEY! Im RIGHT HERE!**_

 _ **SwagMaster: Yo! That is too many words at once!**_

 _ **NerdPrince: Jerry, how many times am I going to have to explain this. This is a CHAT ROOM! It is meant for words!**_

 _ **KarateKing: Guys It's 7:00 We have to get ready for school!**_

 _ **NerdPrince has logged off**_

 _ **NerdPrincess has logged off**_

 _ **GlitterMaster has logged off**_

 _ **SwagMaster has logged off**_

 _ **KarateKing: Kim!**_

 _ **KarateQueen: Yea Jack?**_

 _ **KarateKing: If I did like u what would u do?**_

 _ **KarateQueen: Ummmmm well I would wait for u to ask me out...**_

 _ **KarateKing: Kim... Would u be my girlfriend?**_

 _ **KarateQueen: Jack... Would u be my boyfriend?**_

 _ **KarateKing:Yes**_

 _ **KarateQueen:Yes**_

 _ **KarateKing:See u at school Kim**_

 _ **KarateQueen:Yea...**_

 _ **KarateKing has logged off**_

 _ **KarateQueen has logged off**_

A/N I understand this isn't in the rules. I do. But If one more person tells me I am breaking rules I am going to scream. ANYWAY! Hope that was entertaining!  


XOXO ~Spencer


	4. Chat Room 2

_Ok. Shout out to ElenaKickShipper for giving me the idea. If I dont picture the same as you just let me know and I can change it. Enjoy..._

 **Jackie's Jealous**

 _ **KarateKing logged in**_

 _ **NerdPrince logged in**_

 _ **NerdPrincess logged in**_

 _ **SwagMaster logged in**_

 _ **KarateQueen logged in**_

 _ **GlitterMaster logged in**_

 _ **KarateQueen:GUESS WHAT!?**_

 _ **KarateKing:U dumped ur loser bf...**_

 _ **SwagMaster:So unswag yo...**_

 _ **NerdPrincess:How dare u say that about Brett!**_

 _ **NerdPrince:That was very rude Jack.**_

 _ **KarateQueen:Jack that was so uncool! Y would u say something tht stupid!?**_

 _ **GlitterMaster:I swear my brother is the dumbest person on earth...**_

 _ **KarateKing:Well u said guess so I guessed what would make me happy.**_

 _ **GlitterMaster:Ur impossible...**_

 _ **KarateQueen:For once I thought u wouldnt be such a jerk! I get ur the "BadBoy" of the school and need to have a one night stand with all girls but see the thing is Im not Donna Tobin!(Understand the joke please) I wear clothes tht cover my whole body. And I am definitely NOT shallow enough to make out with u bc ur the "BadBoy" tht "Rules the school". I have standards. And Brett matches those standards.**_

 _ **KarateKing:So ur saying I rule the school.**_

 _ **SwagMaster:Even IM not tht stupid.**_

 _ **KarateQueen:I hate u Brewer.**_

 _ **KarateKing:Did u break up with him or not...**_

 _ **KarateQueen:He broke up with me bc u kissed me and he didnt see me push u away!**_

 _ **KarateKing: Oh... So what Im hearing is ur available...**_

 _ **GlitterMaster:I hate u...**_

 _ **KarateQueen has logged off**_

 _ **GlitterMaster has logged off**_

 _ **NerdPrincess has logged off**_

 _ **NerdPrince has logged off**_

 _ **KarateKing:Who needs those losers anyway...**_

 _ **SwagMaster:U just lost 5 friends.**_

 _ **KarateKing:U mean 4**_

 _ **SwagMaster:No 5.**_

 _ **SwagMaster has logged off**_

 _Thanks for reading! I love u all and hope u enjoyed it..._


End file.
